The false life
by ShadowZorua
Summary: Madison has lived with the Anistar Gym Leader for half her life. He has been over protective but she has no clue why. She is not related to him. She thinks he might be hiding something but she has no proof. Will she find out the secret or will so always live a false life. (Bad summary, and looking for a new title. Give it a shot I think you will like it.)


**Hey it's tsfm07 here. I'm back with a new story. Ok this is so you will not get confused later,** _ **This mean the person is thinking, "This is well they are talking telepathically."**_ **Hope you guys enjoy and see you next time.**

 **Prolouge**

 _I have to get there in time. There is no telling what they will do to that child if they get there hands on her._ I continue to run full speed though the forest. I keep running until I'm meet with a burning house. _Oh no, I'm too late._ I walk up closer to the burning house. I drop to my knees and look upon the burning house.I hear a loud boom coming from the house followed by a cry for help. _Maybe I'm not to late._ I run into the burning house.

"Mommy! Mommy! Are you ok. Wake up!" A voice crys from the floor above. _There you are. Don't worry I'm here to save you._ I run up the stairs and find the little girl backed up in the corner with three people closing the gap between them. One of them is a guy with blue hair, one girl with purple hair and a Meowth with his claws extended.

"Now, now little girl. You're coming with us." the Meowth said with a wicked smile. _Not on my watch._ I jump in the way between the Meowth and the little girl.

"Meowth, I thought you said they did not have any pokemon." the girl said looking at me.

"They don't. This is most likely a wild pokemon trying to be the hero, but don't worry, it's just a little Zorua." the Meowth said with a cocky smile and rushed at me with Fury swipes. _You should learn not to underestimate._ I give off a smile at the thought of his 's been a while since I last used this move but I just it's time. I close my eyes and feel the heat and power surge though my body. Oh, I love that feeling. I open my eyes and started to run towards the attacking Meowth. I caught a glimpse of his face before my attack hit him. The pure shock on his face made me fall to the floor laughing. He then hit his trainers and blasted off into the night sky. I get of of the floor and run towards the little girl in the corner. She trys to back away but is stopped by the wall. She then starts to cry. _I have to get her out of here but how. Wait, I have a idea._

"Hello little girl. I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm here to help you, I'm your friend." I say slowing my approach. Her eyes grew the size of baseballs.

"You can talk?" the girl said still not trusting me.

"Yes, now we need to get you and your mother out of here." I said coming to a complete stop infront of her,

"Ok." she said while reaching down and petting me. _Good now that she trusts me, I can help._ I walk behind her and try to push her up.

''Come on! This place is not going to hold much longer." I yell giving everything I got to get this girl on her feet.

"Ok, but what about my mom." She says pointing towards the other end of the hall. _Why does this always happen to me._

"Ok, I'll get her. You go ahead and get out." I say finally getting the girl on her feet. She then just nods and take off down stairs. _Ok now how am I going to get this woman down._ I run to the other end of the hall in search of the mother.

"Hello is anyone here." I yell praying that she heard me. _Come on! Please answer._ Thirty seconds has passed by after my yell. _Ok, screw this! I'm not dying to save someone that is already dead._ As I turned and headed back out I hear a cough followed with a whimper for help. _That must be her._ I headed towards the sound for help and found the mother in what seems like a bedroom with a gaint piece of wood on top of her. She looks at me with a sight I have seem to often. A sight of pure fear. ''It's ok. I'm hear to help. I've already got your daughter out." I say while trying to get the piece of wood of that is keeping her from escaping.

"How can I know to trust you. You talk just like the Meowth that did this." I says squiming under the board trying to get away from me.

"I guess you can't, but I need to get you to your daughter that is outside." I say finally getting the board off of her. _Just trust me this once please._ She looks at me for a couple more seconds before nodding. She trys to get up but the falls back down to the ground clutching her knee.

"Ahh! I can't get up. I did some thing to my knee." She said with visable tears streaking down her face. _Oh my! What do I do now. Oh wait, I'm a Zorua._ I think as I mentaly brain slap myself. I close my eyes and concentrate on the form I use when I'm someone challenges to battle me. I reopen them and find myself at least five times my regular height. She just stares at me with disbelief. "What your the Anistar Gym Leader?" she continues to stare in awe and disbelief.

''Yes, I'll explain everything later but for now come on." I say helping her up and letting her support her weight on me. We exit out of the room and into the hallway. We continue to the stairs but is meet with nothing but shatterd wood and a twelve foot drop.

"Oh no! The stairs have been destroyed! Now what do we do!" the woman practically yelled into my ear. _Well, If I knew, I would not be standing here!_ I wreak my brain trying to figure out a new escape route. I then spot the window on the other end of the hall way. _Again way does this always happen to me._

"Ok, this is going to sound crazy if I told you, but for now will you trust me." I say looking her strait in the eyes. She just nods and continues to look around. I pick her up bridal style and head toward the window. The woman lets out a scream before the sound of breaking glass. I spin with my back facing the ground and awaited a impact. **Crack!** _Oh man that hurt._ I look down and find a crimson red liquid leaking from the wound and on to the ground. I look at myself to look for any more wound and. realized that I was back in the form of Zorua. I crawled out from under the woman and trying to turn back into my human form but something kept me from transforming. _I can't help her like this. I need to get help._ I try to walk but the farthest I get is about three feet. _This can't happen no. They need my help._ I tried to get up one more time but this time it was like I had a thousand pounds sitting on me. _Really this had to happen of all times. No I can't give up, this family is counting on me._ I shakily got to me feet and stood up. _Now where is the little girl._ I look around and then see her emerge out of the forest with Officer little girl then points towards us and came running over. _Oh crap, I need to get out of here._ I turn and ran as fast as I could into the forest.

The little girl pov

"No wait! Come back." I yell at the retreating pokemon. I start to chase after it but is meet with a firm grip on my shoulder. I look up and see Officer Jenny holding me back. I then look back at the retreating pokemon. "Officer Jenny, what was that pokemon?" I ask continue to look at the spot that the pokemon disappeared at.

"That was the Shiny Zorua. I thought he was a legend." Officer Jenny said looking at the same spot I was. "Ok now lets get you and your mother to the hospital."

...30 minutes later...

"Officer Jenny, what's so special about that Zorua." I ask her while my mom is in surgery.

"Well Madison, that Zorua is the only one of his kind because of his different colored fur. Did you notice how on that Zorua he had orange where regular Zorua had red? She asks me and I reply with a single nod."But there is more about that Zorua, Legend says, that he is the second strongest dark type that has ever lived and the trainer that catches him will win every battle that he/she will ever enter. A lot of trainers tried to find him but most all have failed, and who ever did find him lost everytime." I could not believe what I just heard. _So one of the most powerful dark types helped me escape the fire and saved my mother. I must be one of the must lucky people ever._ "Oh hey and Madison, since you had your house destroyed, Duke has offerd to let you both to stay with him for as long as you need. _Wait, now one of the most strongest gym leaders ever is letting me stay with him. This day went from bad to awesome._ I hear someone coming up from behind me. I turn and find my mom in a wheelchair being pushed by a doctor.

"Madison, your mom is feeling better now, but you both need to stay here for tonight." the doctor says leading me and my mother to our room. Soon it was just me and my mother by ourself. She asked to repeat what all happened after she was knock out by those bad guys. I repeat everything that happened and inclued the legend about the Zorua. At the end of she was left in pure shock like I was. After a few moments of silence, we heared someone knocking on the window. _I must be hearing things, no one can be knocking on the window we are ten flight up._ **knock, knock, knock.** _There it is again, I can't be imagining this._ I turn and see something I thought I would never see again. There in window was the Shiny Zorua from before. I was left shock again before I snapped back into my senses and opened the window. He then entered but left scarlet drops when he walked.

"Oh my, your bleeding. Are you ok." I ask the Zorua. I then picked him up, cleaned the dry blood off, and wrapped a bandage around the wound.

"Thanks, but I need to ask what was that all about." he looks at me and my mother awaiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry I have no clue why they wanted my daughter. Do you?" my mother replied.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling there is something special about your daughter and they will be back. I will watch and make sure nothing happens to her." he said staring out the window. "I also want to apologise."

"Apologise for what?" I ask confused. He starts to glow white.

"I have to erase all memory of me until it's needed again." he says and with that all the light is released.

Meanwhile at Team Rocket HQ

"So you say that you almost had the girl but then a Zorua stopped you with an outrage and sent you flying of into the night sky." A man asked the three from before over a video chat. They just nod their heads. "Great now, capture that girl and the Zorua and don't come back 'till you do!" the men yells ending the video chat. _You finally showed yourself Shiny Zorua. Now with you and the little girl, Team Rocket will take over the world!_


End file.
